New Creature in town
by hannahaddicted
Summary: Derek meets Damon in the woods. The rating should tell you the rest. MxM One Shot


A new creature in town

1

Derek strode through the forest. The Alpha pack hadn't attacked one of them for a long time, but Derek wasn't sure, if the silence was a good sign. Scott had finally joined his pack in order to protect his family and friends. Whatever the reason was, Derek didn't care too much as long as he had his support he'd end the alphas.

This night he had something else in mind. He followed his instinct. Something new roved around, something unknown.

He abruptly stopped as he made out a figure between the trees. Without his sharpened senses, he wouldn't have been able to see the shadow. A growl escaped his throat and he noticed the person was staring, more curious than frightened.

The man slowly stepped out of the shadow. His hair was as dark as Dereks and his light blue eyes pierced through him.

"A dog running around in the woods alone. Where I come from, there's no such a thing. Well, not for a long time." A smirk appeared on his face.

Derek showed of his fangs and growled deeply. "If you already know who I am. Why don't you tell who you are?" Relaxed the other leaned against a tree.

"My name is Damon. I am a vampire on the road."

Derek changed back to human.

"A vampire? There are no vampires in this town. We have enough to deal with. Get lost."

He turned around and intended to go. He was stopped by the vampire standing in front of him. "You know where I live; there are werewolves. You are different. Maybe not such a weakling."

His smile returned. "But I got some business to deal with. I've had enough trouble with wolves. Fuck off!"

Derek howled. This night was not a good point of time to argue with him. The full moon was next night and his blood was rushing through his body.

The last days he had done nothing but eat, sleep and train. Well, at least the last thing would have some use.

He turned. His eyes glowing red, his teeth growing, his claws ready to slash some flesh.

Damon face changed as well and almost squirrelly because of his anticipation he said. "This' gonna be fun."

He jumped forward unnaturally fast. Derek landed on his butt. Damon fell right after him and Derek turned them around punching him in the face. Hard. His jaw cracked and blood tripled over his lips.

With the same movement he wiped it away he rammed his fist into Derek's face. The wolf howled and stumbled backwards. He slashed Damon's chest with his claws as he tried to attack him again.

Suddenly Damon stopped. "My favourite shirt. Such a thing has to be punished."

With inhuman speed he pressed the slightly taller man against a tree. Damon opened his mouth in order to sink his teeth in the other's throat.

The skin of the wolf emitted a delicious scent and a almost unbearable heat. As his fangs touched Derek's throat he heard a growl from behind.

Curious he turned around and saw four teenagers in front of himself. Teenagers with impressive fangs and claws.

"Oh, you got some friends. Don't you think they are too young to play with you?"

Derek smirked. "Hi, I am Derek. That's my pack. Welcome to Beacon Hill. You can let go know. Except you want trouble with every single one of us tonight."

Damon seemed to think shortly about this offer, but in the end he let Derek sink to the ground.

Who are you?" asked one of the young wolves. "You are not an alpha. What do you want?"

The wolf changed into his human form.

Damon just smiled arrogantly.

"How about you telling me what the names of my lovely hosts are?"

The one with blond locks smiled to him. "I am Isaac. The silent one is Boyd and the beauty next to him Erica. Mr. Suspicious is Scott. Derek is our Alpha. So what do you want?"

Damon laughed a little. It seems Beacon Hills was a little more interesting than he had thought.

"My name's Damon. I am a vampire. A friend of mine ran away. She's crazy at the moment. Maybe murderous."

Derek's attention rose. "Is she dangerous?"

Damon looked him up and down. "Not for you, I guess. But maybe your little puppies would get in trouble. You all smell very … alive. Really attractive to us, the partially dead."

Derek seemed to think hard. Not that his face showed any other emotion than usual.

"Scott, Erica, Boyd, go home! Isaac, you stay with Boyd! I think, I'll show the best hospitality and give our guest a place to sleep. Therefore …"

He turned to Damon. "You are gonna get rid of that girl."

Without any other word he got down on all fours and ran in the direction of his house. Damon watched shortly after him considering the offer.

He could use a place to sleep and the removing rear was just too enticing.

Derek smiled as he saw Damon already waiting in front of his house. "Come on in" said he while he was opening the door.

Damon looked at the shabby facade of the half burnt house. "You sure it won't break down on us?" Derek grinned annoyingly. "You afraid of a few splinters?" Snorting Damon entered the house. Surprisingly the insides looked almost normal.

"Sorry about your shirt by the way. I'll give you one of mine. If I pick a small one, it might fit you, my tiny friend."

Damon felt annoyed about such a nickname. But as he saw the back of the other he kind of had to agree. He was rather slim in compare to the broad shouldered man. It must have taken a lot of energy to built up all these rippling muscles. Well, it hadn't been for nothing. He really made a great view.

Derek returned with a blue shirt in his hands. "Here you go." He said in his rough voice.

The man was tempting in his grumpy, broody way, pretty opposite to Damon's predominant charm.

With a heavy sigh Derek let himself fall onto the opposite, his arms spread over the backrest. Even in his current, seemingly relaxed position he never lost the tension in his body, always ready to snap.

"So this girl you're looking for. Who is she?"

"A pain in the ass."

He snorted. Damon stood up and tugged the shirt over his head. He could almost feel Derek's eyes carving hungry traces into his skin.

He made a step over to the man. Derek jumped out of his seat. Both of them intimately close to each other.

Derek raised his arms and let his hands slowly glide up Damon's arms. The muscled body almost trembling in tension. It seemed he really tried to hold back.

Damon decided to push things a little. Within a second he pushed Derek back on the couch and straddled his lap, rocking their groins together.

The growl emerging from Derek's throat was too deep for a human and went straight into Damon's straining erection. Quickly he locked his arms around Derek's neck and crashed their lips together. He immediately felt Derek respond. Finally someone who could keep up with him.

The wolf softly licked his lips and greedily took control over the kiss. Damon smirked into the mess out of teeth and tongues.

This was going to be a remarkable night.

Derek felt the tightness of his jeans becoming unbearable under the steady pressure of Damon's hard on. With a growl he threw Damon onto the couch and hovered over him. He kissed him again and then moved on over jaw to nip at his earlobe only to continue his wet trail over his neck. "Faster" exhaled Damon, almost (ALMOST) breathless. Derek felt his control slip and ripped the shirt from Damon's body. Why had he even bothered with giving it to him in the first place?

He placed his mouth over Damon's right nub slightly biting without breaking in. The vampire inhaled shakily the danger of getting bitten only thrilling him more.

Suddenly he felt a hand creeping into his jeans he just arched into the touch letting another hand remove the unnecessary item completely.

Soon after his boxers followed leaving his hardness free to rub against the rough cloth of Derek's jeans.

Again soft lips started to move down on the pale skin. Faster this time more impatient. His eyes followed the lips leaving a burning heat on his skin until they finally reached their destination and wrapped instantly around his cock.

His tongue lapping at his slit gathering up the drop of precum. Damon moaned deeply. His noise turned into a half scream as Derek swallowed him whole seemingly not in possession of any gag reflex.

"Yesss" hissed Damon completely lost in the pleasure surging through him.

He knew at this point he wasn't going to last very long. And he knew Derek must feel it, too.

Since he didn't show any signs of stopping that glorious action down there he must be ok with it.

With a groan Damon released his seed deep into the wolfs throat. God it had been too long since he had someone in his bed knowing what he was doing.

He opened his eyes to look into eyes filled with want and need. "We ain't gonna stop here, right?" asked Derek with a husky voice.

"I'd kill you if you dared." Damon said in a tone that left his partner unsure about his seriousness. He pulled the wolf down into a searing kiss.

In the middle of it Derek stood simply up holding Damon in his arms and carrying him into the bedroom.

On the way Damon nipped slightly at Derek's neck. He tried hard to hold back but the man just smelled too exciting. "You can."

came the respond to his silent question. Damon raised his eyebrow for no one to see and sank his teeth into the pulsing heat beneath him.

Derek obviously surprised by the sudden action lost his balance and somehow managed to guide both of them to the floor without too much pain.

He now kneeled in the middle of the hallway with Damon on his lap sucking at his neck. After a minute he released Derek's throat which immediately started healing.

"Wow seems like my blood flowed very fast down in your body."

Damon laughed. "Oh trust me I could be starving from blood loss and still if I saw you all excited and filling your pants so deliciously well, I'd always end up with all my blood down there."

Derek growled as his earlobe got a small bite. "I need to have you. Now."

With these words he detached Damon from him and turned him on his hands and knees on the ground. He held his fingers in front of his mouth which were sucked in and thoroughly wetted. Soon after Damon felt them circling his entrance before one slowly pushed in.

Damon tensed up. The man had big hands, no lies.

He started to relay when suddenly he clenched around Derek's fingers.

"You all right?" said a laboured voice right next to his ear.

"Sorry, but you're not going to tear me apart with your claws, are you?"

Derek laughed deeply. "No but if you want it rough I could use something different to tear you apart."

For emphasis he rubbed his still clothed, by now incredibly aching hard on against Damon's behind.

"Well, then you shou... ahhhh." His words were interrupted by Derek pressing down hard on his prostate.

"Oh, fuck. Again?"

Derek growled and pressed down again before retreating his fingers. Enjoying the slightly disappointed sigh.

"Sorry, can't hold back any longer" His voice was dangerously close to inhuman and his hands ripped his own jeans (boxer inclusive) away.

"Well, here we go" said Damon.

Then he turned around. "Wow. Maybe we should go slow. And not without any..."

He was silenced again as from somewhere in a drawer the wolf got a small bottle of lube spreading it generously onto his … huge erection.

With a groan he let himself fall onto his hands. His body covering Damon's.

His chest pressing against an arched back while his hard on circled the stretched entrance.

Damon seemed to have different plans though as he rolled himself around under him.

"So. Now we can start. You face's too pretty to let it go wasted."

Derek seemed a little irritated by the last comment, but far from stopping.

"As you wish, my little princess."

Damon was just starting to answer but his intentions were interrupted by Derek thrusting into him. Damon sucked air in like he almost drowned.

"Wow, your cock is a bit of allright."

Derek only smiled but his face looked a little off.

"You ok?" Damon was kind of concerned.

"Ahhh. Just trying not to come immediately. You feel too good. And I almost wolfed out. So give me a second. I don't want to rip you into shreds."

Damon sighed and waited. A few seconds later just as he was about to complain.

Derek pulled out and thrust back in. Damon moaned.

"Just like that, baby. But a little harder and faster and please … NOW."

Derek complied and quickened his pace. Every thrust he was deeper inside of Damon and Damon just felt too good.

He growled. It sounded not nearly human.

Right then he hit a certain spot inside Damon who arched up and shouted.

"That's good. That's … yes."

Derek held him in his arm and set down on his heels. Damon looked down at him straddling his lap. Derek grabbed his hips and lifted him up. The muscles under his skin moving deliciously.

He thrust up and slammed Damon down at the same time and this time he pounded even deeper. Both of them became louder.

The dirty noises of sweat slicked skin slapping against eachother.

"Damon" Derek growled as he guided one of his hands to his erection. The other still occupied with bouncing Damon up and down on his lap.

He stroked Damon erection. The skin contact setting Damon of as he spurted between them shouting Derek's name.

His insides clenched together and Derek tumbled over the edge. Screaming, more roaring, something that could have been "Damon" if it wasn't so deep and probably only hearable for wolves and vampires.

After his shout Derek fell forwards landing onto Damon almost crushing him under his weight.

"Derek"

Damon gasped.

"Sorry. Give me a second."

Derek grabbed Damon's back lifting him up and carrying him to his bedroom. Finally as he positioned him on the soft sheets he pulled out.

Both of them moaned a little at the friction.

Derek saw how his sperm run slowly out of Damon's ass and got a towel to wipe them both of. He threw the towel in a corner and sank down onto the sheets next to Damon.

"A cuddler?" asked Damon jokingly.

Derek only growled and pulled Damon to his chest.

"I think I like you. That was awesome."

Damon giggled.

"Yeah you are fun. Good night."

As an answer he got the deep breath of a sleeping werewolf who hugged him even closer in his sleep.

"Love you" said Damon and fell asleep.

This little hunting Elena thing turned out better than expected.


End file.
